Zappe sur la Terre !
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: Kylo Ren et son équipe sont contents. Ils ont enfin trouvé le moyen d'espionner les Rebelles sans se faire remarquer ! Mais ça n'est pas sans conséquences, surtout lorsque la base rebelle se trouve sur une petite planète bleue aux moeurs bien étranges... / Fic délire, pour déconner/ Un soupçon de Reylo peut-être.
1. Prologue : L'oiseau

_Hey ! Nouvelle fiction Star Wars, mais cette fois, de l'humour, de la parodie, parce que on rigole pas assez dans ce monde ^^ ! Donc, pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, hein, je joue avec, c'est tout._

 _Pour ceux qui suivent la fiction «_ Un rêve parmi tant d'autres » _don't worry, je la continue, je l'abandonne pas :D. Elle avance juste trèèèès lentement, en raison d'un léger, très léger syndrome de la page blanche. **rire gêné**_

 _Bon, bonne lecture !_

 _..._

Prologue

-Attendez, quoi ?

Kylo Ren poussa un soupir.

-Ne faites pas semblant Huxley, vous m'avez très bien compris !

-Mais... Mais...

Le général faisait des grands gestes avec les bras, sans doute dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à quel point il trouvais l'idée de Kylo Ren stupide.

-Peut-être bien qu'elle est stupide, mais si vous en avez une autre, franchement, je suis preneur !

Huxley soupira : il avait encore oublié de masquer ses pensées...

-Enfin, vous vous rendez compte de ce vous êtes en train de faire ?

-Non, j'avance les yeux fermés ! S'exaspéra l'homme masqué.

-Vu votre casque, ça m'étonnerai que moyen !

-Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais sombre crétin !

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux, là ?

C'était Phasma qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et malgré son casque, on pouvait percevoir l'état d'agacement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-C'est quoi votre idée ?

Kylo Ren lui tendit le carton qu'il tenait entre ses mains gantées. Phasma jeta un regard à l'intérieur, s'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis releva la tête sur son chef, avant de re-regarder à l'intérieur de la boite.

Elle fixa ensuite le regard vide de son casque sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, puis, après un long silence :

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-AH !

-Huxley, la ferme.

-Kylo Ren, regardez-moi bien dans les yeux.

-Euuuh...

-Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ?

-L'introduire dans la base Rebelle. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous rendre compte de tout leurs déplacements.

-Ren. C'est un oiseau.

-C'est robot.

-En forme d'oiseau.

-Peut-être, mais avouez que c'est tout de même plus discret d'introduire un oiseau plutôt qu'un droïde. Ils se méfieront moins.

-Oui puis, ils lui donneront des graines aussi...

-Huxley la ferme !

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, reprit Phasma, vous comptez introduire cet espèce... de droïde-oiseau dans leur base afin de les espionner ?

-C'est cela.

-Vous en avez parlé à Snoke ?

Il y eu un grand silence.

-Bon, j'ai des choses à régler moi, dit Huxley en tentant une retraite.

-Huxley, vous restez ici.

-Non, pas encore...

-Ecoutez, je pense que votre idée peut marcher.

-AH !

-Ren, la ferme. Mais il faut que vous prévenez impérativement le Leader Suprême, ou il va encore nous faire un caca nerveux.

-Phasma, comment vous parlez !

-Eh ho, c'est bon, vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner.

-Bon, Huxley, vous allez prévenir Snoke.

-Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que j'ai dit vous. Point barre.

-C'était votre idée ! J'y vais pas.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer comme des gamins ou je me fâche!

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, l'air un peu contrit (enfin, Huxley en tout cas) vers la femme masquée qui les regardait les poings sur les hanches.

-Vous allez y aller, tout les deux !

-Mais...

-Mais...

-Et le premier qui proteste, il y a va tout seul !

Et Phasma s'en alla, en les laissant se lancer des regards haineux. Franchement, si on lui avait dit qu'être Capitaine au sein du Premier Ordre, c'était 64 % de baby-sitting, elle n'y serait pas rentré !


	2. Adonis

_Je poste assez rapidement le premier chapitre de cette fiction après le prologue, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne compte pas observer un rythme de post réguliers parce que ça me saoule. Vouala._

 _Nan, mais dès que j'aurais fini un chapitre, que ce soit sur cette fiction ou une autre, je le posterais, comme ça, bah... les histoires avanceront, coûte que coûte, hein !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _..._

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Adonis**_

-Vous avez envoyé l'oiseau chez les Rebelles ?

-C'est un droïde!

-Un droïde qui chante ?

-Huxley, la ferme.

-Bon, vous l'avait envoyé ?

-Oui !

-Oui, et bien, c'est bon, ne prenez pas cet air agacé, ici, la seule qui ait le droit d'être agacée c'est moi, compris !

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais Ren !

-En principe je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique Phasma !

-Et alors ? En pratique je suis plus âgée que vous et moi, au moins, je me comporte comme une adulte !

-Et bim !

-Huxley, je vais vous...

-Ren ! Rangez immédiatement ce sabre !

-Phasma, il essaye de me tuer !

-Si vous arrêtiez de le chercher aussi, ça n'arriverait pas, Huxley... Ren, rangez ce sabre, vous allez finir par vous blesser.

En grommelant, Kylo Ren rangea son sabre, tandis Huxley remettait sa casquette droite.

-Bon alors, comment ça marche ?

Kylo Ren eut un sourire derrière son casque.

-Alors, en fait, il y a une caméra intégrée au droïde, qui filme absolument tout ce qu'il voit. Le droïde fait le tri parmi toutes les informations qu'il reçoit par sa caméra et nous en fait une sorte de film de quinze minutes en moyenne sur tout ce qui va lui sembler important. Il nous l'envoie et nous pourrons le visionner chaque jour, à 18h, sur cette surface plane.

-Vous êtes en trin de nous dire que c'est le droïde qui sélectionne les informations ? Mais c'est stupide ! Imaginez qu'il ne sélectionne que les moments où sont prononcés les mots « base » ou « attaque » et qu'il nous fait un montage ! On ne comprendrait rien à ce qui est dit !

-Mais non ! Il sélectionne le passage le plus intéressant de toute la journée qu'il a filmé. Vous comprenez ?

-Non.

-Je ne peux plus rien pour vous.

-Moi j'ai compris.

-Heureusement que vous êtes là pour relevez le niveau Phasma.

-ça c'est sûr...

-Et vous savez quoi ?

-Non, s'agaça Huxley...

-J'ai envoyé les droïde hier, et devinez quel heure est-il ?

-Non, maissi vous ne le dites pas dans les 2 secondes qui vont suivre, je démissionne !

-C'est mon plus grand rêve Huxley, ne plus vous avoir dans mon champs de vision.

-Très bien !

-Non, Huxley, vous revenez ici, sinon je me fâche ! Ren, dites-nous, parce que pour le coup, c'est moi qui m'en vais !

-Non ! Pas vous Phasma, restez par pitié !

-Alors dites quelle heure il est !

-Il est 18h Capitaine.

Les trois se retournèrent vers le Stormtrooper qui venait de parler. Il les regarda, l'expression indéchiffrable à cause de son casque.

-Je euh..., reprit-il, gêné. Je passais par là... et comme vous vous demandiez... quelle heure était-il... Bah, j'ai voulu rendre service...

Gros silence.

-Euh, fallait pas ?

Le sabre de Kylo Ren partit tout seul et s'enfonça dans la poitrine du Stormtrooper qui fut mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

-J'adore faire ça !

-REN !

Phasma avait l'air pour le coup très en colère.

-VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN DE TEMPS IL FAUT POUR FORMER UN STOORMTROOPER DIGNE DE CE NOM ?

-Euh... non...

-EVIDEMMENT QUE NON ! VOUS PASSEZ VOTRE TEMPS A COURIR APRES UNE FILLE QUI VOUS DETESTE, A DETRUIRE LE MATERIEL ET A VOUS DISPUTER AVEC LE GENERAL !

-Je lui cours après pour la tuer...

-Je vous conseille grandement de la fermer pendant environ 48 h.

La colère froide du Capitaine était encore plus effrayante que ses emportements. Kylo Ren se recroquevilla sur lui-même en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

-Pour vous punir, vous allez enfiler le costume d'un Stormtrooper dès demain et pendant 48h !

-Hein ?

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Vous... vous voulez dire que je vais être un Stormtrooper pendant 48 h ?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

-Mais...

-Y'A PAS DE MAIS !

-Euh, je veux pas troubler ce ravissant spectacle (au passage, Ren, j'adore quand vous vous faites gueuler dessus..), mais l'écran du Piaf s'est allumé...

-Huxley la...

-Oh, mais vous avez raison !

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, arrêtez de partir du principe que j'ai toujours tort, c'est vexant !

-Bien sûr pardon.

-Chut ! Ça va commencer !

 _Rey prit l'oiseau dans ses mains._

 _-Oooh, mais pauvre petit droïde... Tu t'es échappé de ta fabrique ?_

 _-Rey, c'est un robot, il va pas te répondre..._

 _-Roooh, mais la ferme toi !_

 _-Entre nous, Poe, t'a rien à dire._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _Rey fit semblant de tousser :_

 _-Humhum monpetitBB8chéri humhum._

 _-Oui, nan, mais..._

 _Vexé, Poe Dameron s'éloigna en grommelant. Rey éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de Finn._

 _-Touché coulé !_

 _-Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire ? Demanda Finn en désignant le petit droïde niché dans les mains de Rey._

 _-Lui ? Ben, d'abord je vais le réparer. Je ne sais pas qui l'a conçu, mais il ne sait pas se servir d'un tournevis. Regarde-moi ce travail de sagouin !_

-Hin hin hin...

-Huxley la ferme.

 _Finn eut un sourire attendri._

 _-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon... Je vais t'aider !_

 _Il partirent en direction d'une salle de bricolage et Rey s'installa à une table pour réparer le petit droïde._

 _-Ooh, et si on lui donnait un nom !_

 _-Regarde, y'a une inscription là !_

-Ren, si vous avez laissé une inscription du genre « Propriété de Kylo Ren, prière d'appeler à la base StarKiller n°2 », je vous tue.

 _-A.D.N.S._

 _-A.D.N.S ? C'est le nom d'une entreprise qui fabrique des tôles de métal. Elle fournit toute la galaxie, on en trouve sur chaque planète. N'importe qui aurait pu fabriquer ce petit bout de chou..._

 _-Du coup on l'appelle comment ?_

 _-Faudrait mettre des voyelles entre le D et le N, et entre le N et le S._

 _-Je sais !_

 _-Vas-y ?_

 _-Entre le D et le N, on met un O parce que Poe, et entre le N et le S, parce que Finn !_

 _Rey resta interdite et lentement, son sourcil droit s'éleva._

 _-Sérieux ?_

 _-C'est pas une bonne idée ? Attends ça fait... euh, ça fait ADONIS ! C'est pas mal..._

 _-Mouais... Je suis d'accord pour Adonis, mais franchement, c'est quoi ces raisons de merde ?_

 _-Ben, euh... Je sais pas... C'est venu comme ça..._

 _Rey ne l'écoutait plus, penchée sur le délicat travail qu'elle accomplissait._

 _-Finn, tu peux me passer le plus petit tournevis, stp ?_

 _-Euh, celui-là ?_

 _-Ouais merci. Y'a une tôle qui est mal fixée, si on le laisse comme ça, il va claquer en moins de deux._

 _Finn s'assit à côté d'elle pour le regarder travailler, avec tendresse et estime._

-Ohoh ! Y'a de la romance dans l'air !

-Mais c'est pas vrai, vous pouvez pas la fermer !

 _-Et voilà bonhomme ! C'est fini !_

 _Avec un beep beep de joie, le petit droïde nouvellement nommé Adonis voleta jusque dans le cou de Rey pour lui faire un mini-calin de droïde oiseau._

 _-De rien, Adonis ! Ça m'a fait plaisir, rit Rey en caressant le petit droïde._

 _-On dirait qu'il s'est attaché à toi !_

 _-Je crois que moi aussi ! Tu crois que Leia serait d'accord pour que je l'emmène ?_

 _-Je sais pas. Demande-lui... Je pense que ça ne la dérangerait pas, il est petit, pas comme R2D2, C-3PO ou même BB8._

 _-Et puis il pourrait servir, n'est ce pas !_

 _-Tu as vraiment envie de le garder, n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Oui..._

 _-Ahah, fais pas cette tête. Va la voir et demande-lui._

 _-Allez voir qui ?_

 _La Générale Organa venait d'entrer dans la salle, avec un gentil sourire._

 _-Génrale !_

 _-Poe Dameron m'a dit que vous veniez de trouver un petit droïde et que vous étiez en train de le réparer._

 _-Oui, regardez !_

 _Adonis s'élança vers Leia qui tendit la main. Il se déposa doucement sur sa paume et s'y pelotonna._

 _-Il est si petit !_

 _-Accepteriez-vous que nous l'emmenions ?_

 _-Sur Terre ?_

 _-Oui._

 _La Général fronça les sourcils._

 _-Tu sais Rey, la Terre est l'une des rares planètes qui n'a pas conscience de l'univers, qui ne connaît aucune autre espèce intelligente que l'humain. Leur technologie n'est pas orientée vers les droïdes tels que nous les connaissons, alors, si tu l'emmènes, il faudra faire attention._

 _-Je comprends Générale._

 _-Tu peux l'emmener._

 _-Au fait Générale, demanda Finn, avez-vous fait votre choix concernant les gens qui vont vous accompagner, Maître Luke, Rey et vous ?_

 _La générale eut un sourire malicieux._

 _-Oui, j'ai bien réfléchi. J'ai décidé de vous emmener, vous, Finn, ainsi que votre ami, Poe Dameron. Je pense que vous formez, tous les trois, une équipe gagnante dont il faut optimiser les chances de victoire._

 _-Sérieusement ? Je... je viens avec vous sur Terre ?_

 _-Finn et Poe viennent avec nous ?_

 _-Oui et oui !_

 _Rey eut un regard incrédule de joie puis éclata :_

 _-OUO ! WAOUH !_

 _Elle bondit dans les bras de Finn et le serra contre elle en hurlant de joie :_

 _-OUAIIIIIIIIIS !_

 _Finn n'était pas en reste :_

 _-POPOPOPOOOOOO !_

 _Puis il se jetèrent sur le Générale pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Elle éclata de rire._

 _-Nous ne partons pas en vacances, vous savez ? On va là-bas pour entraîner Rey..._

 _-Mais on part ensemble et ça...C'EST COOL !_

L'écran s'éteignit. Il y eut un petit silence, rapidement brisé par Huxley :

-C'est quoi la Terre ?


	3. La Voiture

_Tatatata ! Nouvelle aventure de nos héros (ou mécahants) préférés ^^ Bon, cette fois, Luke, Leia et les autres découvrent un nouveau mode de transport bien terrien, tandis que Kylo Ren et sa troupe se disputent (pour changer)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _..._

-Et c'est pour ça que...

Dans la tête de Ren, le discours de Snoke sur le côté obscur se transformait en une sorte de :

-Blabla bla bla blabla... le colère... blabla bla bla blabla bla bla bla...Rebellion... blabla bla bla blabla bla blabla bla bla...côté obscur... blablabla...

De temps à autre, Ren hochait la tête d'un air soumis, histoire de faire semblant d'écouter le laïus interminable de son Maître.

Et l'hologramme continuait son monologue, sans se préoccuper de Huxley qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire dans son coin.

-Kylo Ren !

-Hein ? Oui Suprême Leader ?

-Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de dire ?

-Euuuh... Le côté obscur ?

-Mouais, c'est ça. Tu m'écoutais, hein ?

-Bien sûr Suprême Leader !

-Bon. Vas-t'en maintenant.

Ren et Huxley se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle sombre.

-Comment avez-vous pu répondre à sa question ? Vous étiez aussi attentif qu'un Hutt...

-Je ne vous permet pas ! Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas très difficile, il ne fait que de me parler du Côté Obscur depuis que je suis ici. A croire qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que je savais ce que c'était...

-Remarquez vu votre...

-Huxley, je sens la remarque désagréable que vous allez laisser échapper et je vous conseille de la fermer.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! On réussissait à avoir une conversation normale !

-Non, vous étiez en train de vous foutre de moi.

-Vous êtes parano.

-Non, je suis lucide.

-Vous allez dire non à tout ce que je vais vous dire ?

-Sans doute.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Puis Kylo se passa la main dans ses cheveux et eut un grimace :

-Vous n'auriez pas un élastique ?

-Un élastique ? Pourquoi un élastique ?

-Parce que quand j'ai les cheveux détachés, ils se coincent dans les attaches de mon casque et ça fait vachement mal.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Vous êtes encore en train de vous disputez, tout les deux !?

-Bonjour Phasma.

-Non, on est pas en train de se disputer. On fait pas que ça de nos journées non plus ! Arrêtez de croire ça...

-Bah tiens, on se demande pourquoi je crois ça...

-Nan mais oh ! Dites tout de suite que nous sommes des gamins !

-Mais c'est parfaitement ce que j'affirme Ren ! Vous êtes des gamins !

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !

-Ren, c'est un gosse, mais moi, je suis un adulte !

-Je suis pas un gosse !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce qu'un Stormtrooper leur rentre dedans.

-AAAAAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

-Ren, ne vous énervez pas.

-ILS ONT ETE FORMES OU CES MAUDITS SOLDATS ?

-Si vous avez quelque chose à redire à leur formation, c'est moi qu'il faut s'en plaindre, et je ne vous conseille pas de le faire, gronda Phasma.

-MAIS JE M'EN PLAINS !

-Ren arrêtez de gueuler ! Vous faites peur au Stromtrooper !

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez HJ-154 ? Demanda Phasma.

-J'y crois pas, vous connaissez tous leurs noms par cœurs ?

-Question d'habitude...

-Désolé Capitaine, je ne voulais pas vous déranger Capitaine, mais on m'a envoyé vous dire Capitaine...

-Il rajoute encore un « Capitaine », je le décapite.

-Ren, vous êtes agaçant.

-Mais il m'énerve !

-Mais tout vous énerve ! Vous êtes incapable de passer une journée entière sans vous énerver sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Vous voyez que vous vous disputez tout le temps vous deux...

-Dites, euh, je peux continuer ? Demanda timidement le Stormtrooper.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui et soudain, d'un large mouvement de sabre, Kylo tenta de décapiter le soldat casqué, qui eut l'heureux réflexe de se baisser et d'échapper ainsi à un tragique destin.

Phasma hurla :

-NAN MAIS VOUS ETES PAS BIEN ?

-Pourquoi vous posez la question ? Vous savez très bien qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête...

-Huxley, le ferme !

-Vous parlez à un casque ! Un vieux casque fondu et moche, en plus !

-OH ! On se calme ! Ren, vous rangez ce sabre ou je le confisque ! Huxley, vous semez la zizanie encore une fois, mais alors rien qu'une fois, je vous fais bouffer votre casquette !

-Ok, ok, c'est bon ne vous énervez pas Phasma, ne vous énervez pas...

-Bon. Vous ! Vous vouliez nous dire quoi ?

Le Stormtrooper hésita puis déballa à toute vitesse :

-Oui, alors euh, voilà, c'est juste pour vous dire qu'on a reçu un signal de l'oiseau..

-C'est un droïde !

-Pardon monsieur, désolé, c'est un droïde. On a reçu un signal du droïde...

-Il est bientôt 18h !

-Mais alors !

-C'est l'heure de notre feuilleton « Rébellion en direct ! »

-Mais oui !

-Bon, c'est bon, vous avez fini de vous la jouer, vous deux...

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la « Salle de Projection », comme on l'appelait déjà.

-Il faut absolument faire installer des fauteuils.

-Je pense qu'on a d'autre priorité Huxley.

-Comme ?

-Je sais pas moi... Écraser une rébellion ?

-Très juste.

-Pour une fois que vous aviez raison, je n'allais pas vous casser en deux...

-Chuut, les garçons, taisez-vous, ça va commencer !

 _Luke, Leia, Finn, Poe et Rey descendirent les uns après les autres de leur vaisseau. Ils étaient dans une sorte de hangar sombre et poussiéreux, mais qu'une faible lumière éclairait grâce à une minuscule fenêtre située tout en haut._

 _-Alleeez ! On sort, on sort !_

 _-Calme-toi Rey, ria Luke, on camoufle d'abord le vaisseau._

 _-C'est si beau dehors..._

 _-Il est vrai que la planète Bleue est l'une des plus belles des galaxies, dit Leia._

 _-Toutes ces couleurs... Et cette lumière ! Vous avez vu cette lumière?Elle n'est pas aussi brutale que celle de Jakku, pas aussi bleue que celle de..._

 _-Oui, bon, on a compris..._

 _-Mais Poe !_

 _-Où est Adonis ?_

 _-Il vole près de moi, répondit Leia._

 _-Il y a un ville près d'ici ? Demanda Finn._

 _-Il y a un village où devrait nous attendre une...euh, Leia, c'est quoi le mot déjà ?_

 _-Une voiture Luke, une voiture._

 _-C'est quoi une voiture ?_

 _-C'est un véhicule qui roule sur le sol._

 _-Il ne vole pas ?_

 _-Non. Du moins, pas encore. Les ingénieurs de la Terre y travaillent. On en a loué une, ainsi qu'une maison dans une ville pas très loin d'ici, une heure à peine._

 _-Rey, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je sors ! Je déteste rester enfermée !_

 _Elle ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied la porte en bois. Un flot de lumière dorée se répandit dans la grange._

 _-Regardez..._

 _Les autres vinrent à côté d'elle. Leia écarquilla les yeux, émerveillée._

 _-C'est beau._

 _A perte de vue s'étendait des champs d'une espèce de céréale dorée dont les brins ondulaient doucement sous la caresse d'un vent d'été. Le vert chaud de l'herbe se mêlait aux tons lumineux des champs, et le ciel sublimait ce tableau paisible par un bleu azur presque aveuglant de beauté._

 _-Et, il est où le village ?_

 _-Juste derrière cette petite colline. Allez, on y va, on on sera jamais à la maison au début de la nuit !_

 _-Adonis ! Viens, dépêche-toi !_

Il y eut un noir sur l'écran.

-Hein, quoi ? C'est quand même pas déjà fini ?

-Mais non, il a juste coupé une partie de la marche.

-Chut !

 _Un type à la mine patibulaire laissa tomber des clés dans la main de Luke._

 _-Voilà. Elle n'a que 3000 kilomètres au compteur, le plein est fait et le GPS en état de marche._

 _Luke hochait la tête d'un air entendu._

-Il comprend rien à ce qu'on lui raconte, affirma Ren. Je le connais.

 _-Bonne route._

 _Le type s'éloigna. Luke lança un regard un peu inquiet à Leia._

 _-Allons, dit cette dernière. Ça doit pas être plus compliqué à conduire qu'un vaisseau, non ?_

 _-Bah..._

 _-Allez ! En route ! Il y a deux places à l'avant et trois l'arrière, c'est parfait !_

 _-Quoi ? On va tous monter là-dedans ?_

 _-Mais on va être plus serrés qu'un Wookie dans une hutte d'Ewook !_

 _-Et les bagages, on les mets où ?_

 _-Ici._

 _L'arrière de la « voiture » s'ouvrit._

 _-Woah._

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

 _-Le coffre. On met les valises dedans._

 _-Mais ça tiendra jamais !_

 _-Mais bien sûr que si ! Allez ! Finn, aide-moi !_

 _Finn et Luke entassèrent toutes les valises dans le coffre. Rey regardait le minuscule habitacle avec une profonde expression de dégoût._

 _-Nan, mais on tiendra pas..._

 _-Mais si on tiendra._

 _-C'est quoi ça ?_

 _-Non Poe ne touche pas à..._

 _POUET._

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? sursauta Rey._

 _-Je... je sais pas..._

 _Poe était blême et s'était éloigné d'un bond du poste de pilote de la « voiture ». Soudain, Leia, qui était en train de fouiller dans la boite à gants, en sortit avec triomphe un gros livre._

 _-J'ai trouvé le mode d'emploi !_

 _-J'ai terminé de mettre les valises dans le coffre, souffla Luke en se frottant les mains, enfin, la main et la prothèse._

 _-Alors, pilote, pilote...grommela Leia en commençant à feuilleter le manuel. Ah, voilà ! Comment démarrer la voiture._

 _-Au risque de passer pour un vieux trouillard, je préférerais savoir comment cet engin s'arrête..._

 _-Oui, et bien chaque chose en son temps, cher frère._

 _-Tant qu'on est pas dedans, moi je dis qu'on risque rien... dit Finn en haussant les épaules._

 _-Ah, ça, rien n'est moins sûr, le détrompa Poe. Parfois, les vaisseaux démarre tous seuls, et j'ai un copain, il a perdu une main comme ça._

 _-Mais arrête, tu vas lui faire peur, le rabroua Rey._

 _-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas un Skywalker ? Parce qu'on a une fâcheuse tendance à perdre nos mains dans la famille..._

 _-Non, il s'appelait Evlon._

 _-Ils disent qu'il faut mettre la clé dans le contact. Luke ! Donne moi la clé._

 _-Laquelle ? Y'en a deux._

 _-Et ben je sais pas moi, laisse la Force te guider..._

 _-Tiens._

 _Leia enfonça la clé et la tourna, la voiture frémit et se mit à vibrer, gronda._

 _-ça y est ! On la démarrée !_

 _-Bon, allez, tout le monde dedans, on a pas de temps à perdre !_

 _-Hein ? Non, moi je monte pas là-dedans temps que vous n'avez pas appris le manuel par cœur !_

 _-Finn, arrête de faire ton trouillard. Aller, monte !_

 _Rey le poussa de force dans la voiture. Poe monta de l'autre côté et Rey s'installa à côté de l'ancien Stormtrooper._

 _-Luke, tu conduis !_

 _-Pourquoi moi... ?_

 _-Parce que tu es un pilote et un Jedi. Comme ça, tu peux pressentir les accidents et les éviter !_

 _-Euh, les éviter je sais pas..._

 _-LAISSEZ-MOI DESCENDRE !_

 _-Finn, arrête ! Tu fais peur à Adonis !_

 _-Luke, met-toi à ce foutu poste de pilote sinon, tu vas derrière avec les enfants !_

 _-On est pas des enfants !_

 _-J'ai trente ans Générale, vous savez..._

 _-Oui, et bien moi j'en ai 65 !_

-Ren pourquoi vous fondez sur votre chaise ?

Kylo Ren s'était tellement ratatiné sur lui-même que semblait avoir diminué de moitié.

-C'est ma mère. Elle me fait peur.

-Chut ou je vous tire dessus !

 _Luke s'installa face à l'étrange cercle en plastique noir. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains sur le cercle._

 _-Alors ça, ça s'appelle un volant, déclara Leia, qui s'était installée à côté de Luke à l'avant. Ça sert à tourner._

 _-Très important donc._

 _-Très très important même ! s'écria Finn, blême de peur._

 _-Finn ! Arrête, tu stresses Adonis !_

 _-TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Luke. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !_

 _-Bon, alors, pour avancer, tu appuies sur la pédale._

 _-Laquelle ? Y'en a trois..._

 _-La plus grande. C'est la pédale d'accélérateur._

 _-N'accélérez pas trop tout de même._

 _-Finn ! La ferme !_

 _-Elles servent à quoi les deux autres ? Et c'est quoi ce levier ?_

 _-Alors. Celle du milieu, c'est celle du frein._

 _-Très important !_

 _-Finn !_

 _-Celle tout à gauche, c'est celle pour passer les vitesses._

 _-Les quoi ?_

 _-Regarde ce levier. Lorsque tu atteint une certaine vitesse, tu dois changer de vitesse, avec ce levier._

 _-Ah, ok, oui, je vois. Donc, quand j'actionne le levier, j'appuie sur la pédale en même temps ?_

 _-C'est ça._

 _-Ok. On respire, on inspire, on se fie à la Force... Allez, on y va !_

 _-J'espère qu'il va pas se fier à la Force au point de fermer les yeux, parce que je lui fais confiance à votre Force, mais faut pas pousser...murmura Finn à Rey._

 _Doucement, la voiture avança, puis prit un peu de vitesse et s'engagea sur la petite route de campagne._

 _-C'est y est, je commence à prendre le truc !_

 _-Regarde la route Luke._

 _-Peut-être que vous vous y faites, mais pas moi..._

 _-Générale ! Finn est devenu vert !_

 _-Arrêtes toi, Luke, arrête toi !_

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

-Personnellement, avança Kylo Ren, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place. Parce qu'être dans un habitacle aussi petit avec pour compagnie ma mère, mon oncle, un Rebelle et un traître malade, non merci !

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Huxley se tourna vers Phasma :

-Et la pilleuse d'épave ? Ça le dérange pas ?

Il courut à la suite de Ren et Phasma l'entendit crier dans le couloir :

-Dites-moi Ren ! Vous ne deviez pas vous habiller en Stormtrooper aujourd'hui ?

Phasma lui cria à son tour :

-Huxley votre casquette ! Ça sera avec du beurre de Bantha ou de l'Adder Moss ?


	4. La Maison

_Nouveau chapitre, désolée pour_ Une rêve parmi tant d'autres _j'ai un peu de mal à la continuer, mais j'essayerais d'en poster un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine (du bon gros Reylo pas dégoulinant, comme je l'ai promis ^^)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _..._

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Phasma marchait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, une liasse de papiers administratifs dans la main.

Effectifs en manque de blaster, perte de casque, droïdes dysfonctionnant, vaisseaux perdus, c'était toujours elle qui devait s'en occuper !

Huxley et Kylo Ren n'avaient d'yeux que pour la Rébellion et ne s'occupaient jamais des problèmes administratifs du Premier Ordre. Pourtant, il était bien content, Huxley, d'avoir des soldats à l'uniforme complet et propre lorsqu'il faisait ses petits discours, là !

Et Kylo Ren, il aimait bien avoir toujours un vaisseau à sa portée pour ses petites expéditions à l'improviste « Oh, des Rebelles ont été repérés à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, vite sautons dans ce vaisseau qui correspond pile-poil à ce dont nous avons besoin et qui se trouvait là juste par hasard ! »

Eh bien non, ce n'était pas du hasard, c'était Capitaine Phasma, toujours présente à l'appel, sauvant les pots cassés du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et quand elle parlait des pots cassés, elle parlait aussi bien des enjeux stratégiques du Premier Ordre, que du matériel détruit par certains de ses supérieurs dans les moments de rage.

Soudain, elle heurta un stormtrooper.

-Dis donc ! Les couloirs ne sont pas assez larges peut-être !

-Mais je vois rien avec ce casque !

-Qu'est ce que...Je ne connais pas votre matricule !

-Phasma ! C'est moi !

-Pardon ?

Le soldat enleva son casque. C'était Kylo Ren et il n'avait pas l'air bien.

-ça va ? Vous êtes tout rouge...

-Mais il fait une de ces chaleurs là-dessous ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il n'y ait pas de Stormtrooper qui quittent les rangs avec un uniforme pareil !

-Rejetez la faute sur les uniformes ! En plus, ils ont été retravaillés pour mieux correspondre...

-Oui, oui, ça va, ça va j'ai compris.

Il remit à contrecœur le casque blanc.

-Pfff. Encore... 34 heures ! Mais je tiendrais jamais...En plus, personne ne me reconnaît, c'est horrible !

-Oh ça va, vous n'allez pas en mourir !

-Oui, et bien des fois je me demande...

-Ce n'est pas pire que de se prendre un sabre laser en travers de la figure, non ?

-Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain là, Phasma.

-Si ?

-Arrêtez les frais.

-Oh ça va, ça va... Oh, bonjour Huxley !

-Oh non, pas lui...

-Bonsoir Phasma. C'est un nouveau Stormtrooper ?

-Euh, pas vraiment non...

-Vous avez mis votre protection à l'entre-jambes à l'envers, dit Huxley à l'attention de Ren, qu'il n'avait pas reconnu.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Votre protection, euh... Là.

Il désigna sa propre entre-jambe d'un air gêné. Kylo Ren jeta un coup d'œil à sa protection : il l'avait effectivement mise à l'envers.

-Mince !

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris en quoi une protection à cet endroit était à ce point utile, remarqua Phasma.

-C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas un homme ! répondirent en chœur Huxley et Kylo.

-Dites-donc, reprit Huxley, votre voix me dit quelque chose...

-Euh, oui sans doute, c'est normal...

-Phasma, qui est-ce ?

-Bon, c'est bon, j'enlève le casque... Mais je vous préviens, au moindre ricanements, je vous lâche dans le vide, c'est clair ?

Et avant que Huxley ai pu donner un nom à l'intuition qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, Kylo enleva son casque.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Pas de commentaires.

-Pfff.

Dire qu'Huxley ne fit rien pour refréner son fou rire serait un mensonge. Non, vraiment, il essaya de toutes ses forces, il devint même tout rouge, bloqua son diaphragme, sa respiration, mais le rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et le terrassa.

-Huxley, relevez-vous.

-Je... je suis... Mwuahahahahahahah ! Désolé... je peux pas...

-Le vide. Tout de suite.

-Ren, c'est bon, ne vous énervez pas.

-Je l'avais prévenu ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne l'avez pas prévenu !

-ça ne vous semble pas un brin exagéré pour un fou rire ?

-NAN.

-Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah !

-Faites le taire. Faites le taire maintenant ou je jure devant Dark Vador que je vais le tuer.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, vous exagérez tout le temps...

Soudain, un beep-beep strident se fit entendre. Cela stoppa aussitôt le fou rire de Huxley qui se releva, épousseta sa veste, remit sa casquette et sortit posément de sa poche un petit appareil qui vibrait en émettant ce son insupportable.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Ce truc, comme vous dites, m'avertit cinq minutes avant que notre feuilleton « Rébellion en Direct » commence.

-Ah bon ? Mais à quel moment vous prenez le temps de fabriquer ça ?

-C'est pas comme si on attaquait grand chose en ce moment. A croire que les Rebelles ont décidés de prendre des vacances.

\- « Nan, mais vous comprenez, on a fait exploser StarKiller, on a retrouvé Luke, Leia et lui ont décidés de s'offrir de petites vacances sur une planète à Perpèt' et d'en profiter pour emmener la pilleuse d'épave, le traître et un pilote parmi tant d'autres. »

Kylo Ren et Huxley regardèrent d'un air surpris Phasma qui avait pris une voix aiguë pour énoncer ça.

-Ben quoi ? Dit-elle. C'est comme ça que ça c'est passé, on va pas se mentir!

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai, c'est vrai...

-Très belle imitation de l'ensemble Rebelle.

-Merci.

-BEEEEP !

-Faut y aller ou on va louper la séance !

-Vous avait fait installer des sièges ?

-Non.

-Vous prenez le temps de fabriquer des petits bidules inutiles, mais pas de faire simplement installer des fauteuils ?

-On se calme les garçons... Ren, remettez votre casque, ou vous allez perdre toute votre crédibilité.

-Et comportez-vous comme un Stormtrooper pour l'amour du ciel !

-Eh oh ! C'est bon vous, quand on aura besoin d'une cloche, on vous sonnera...

-Parlez-moi sur un autre ton soldat !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez remis votre casque. A partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus qu'un simple soldat de bas de gamme.

-Hein ? Phasma, dites quelque chose !

-Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos histoires...

-Mais, mais... !

-Taisez-vous Ren.

Le Capitaine et Huxley traversèrent la cantine accompagnés d'un Stormtrooper particulièrement grognon et entrèrent dans la Salle de Projection.

-Alors, alors, qu'est ce qui arrive à nos petits Rebelles aujourd'hui...

 _Rey dégagea d'un geste rageur sa valise de la voiture._

 _-Dormir dans un hôtel parce que Monsieur ne se sentait pas bien ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas..._

 _-Rey. Fais un effort pour comprendre Finn, la réprimanda Luke._

 _-Oui Maître..._

 _Mais tout de suite après, elle reprit :_

 _-Mais enfin, tout de même ! Il a failli vomir sur Adonis !_

 _-Et les draps étaient dégueulasses !_

 _-Poe, ne t'y met pas !_

 _-Mais c'est vrai !_

 _-Je suis désolée...dit Finn en s'extirpant de la voiture. Je n'y peux rien, dès que cet engin se met en marche je suis malade..._

 _-Oui, ça on avait remarqué..._

 _-Des gens nous ont regardés bizarrement quand on est entrés en ville. Je crois que c'est inhabituel une voiture qui roule aussi lentement, toutes les fenêtres ouvertes._

 _-Avec la tête de Finn qui tente d'inspirer le maximum d'air._

 _-Avec la tête de Finn qui tente d'inspirer le maximum d'air._

 _-Oui, bon ça va ! C'était ça ou je vous vomissais dessus._

 _-Bon ça suffit tous les trois !_

 _La Générale prenait un ton sévère._

 _-C'est vrai quoi, j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec un fils qui fait n'importe quoi, je vais pas m'échiner à vous éduquer tous les trois !_

 _-_ Hin, hin , hin...

\- Huxley, la ferme.

 _-Calme-toi Leia. Regardez cette belle maison !_

 _Les Rebelles levèrent un regard sur la maison qui se dressait devant eux._

 _-Euh... C'est là qu'on va habiter ?_

 _-Ahem...C'est juste la peinture à refaire, n'est ce pas Leia ?_

 _-Oui, je suis sûre que c'est mieux à l'intérieur. Allez, on y va !_

 _Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à la face décrépite et entrèrent dans la maison, armés de leurs bagages. Effectivement, l'intérieur était nettement mieux. Leia et Luke avait loués une maison déjà meublé avec goût._

 _Le hall d'entrée donnait sur le salon, d'où partait un petit couloir menant à la cuisine, elle-même ouverte sur la salle à manger. Le salon avait une véranda s'ouvrant sur un petit jardin. De la salle à manger partait un couloir menant aux toilettes, à la salle de bain et à la buanderie, ainsi qu'à un escalier qui menait à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres, une deuxième salle de bain, plus petite et une grande salle vide de tout meuble._

 _L'ensemble doté de grandes fenêtres, décoré sobrement, en bref l'idéal._

 _-Woah... Je n'avais jamais habité dans une maison comme celle-ci, murmura Rey._

 _-Moi non plus, dit Finn en secouant la tête._

 _Poe, Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard triste. Mais la mélancolie disparut bien vite de tous les regards lorsque Rey s'écria, en se saisissant de sa valise et en se mettant à courir en direction de l'escalier :_

 _-Je choisis ma chambre en premier !_

 _Il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde à Finn et Poe pour réagir au quart de tour :_

 _-Ah non !_

 _-Pas question !_

 _Ils se précipitèrent à sa suite._

 _-Je m'occupe des valises, dit Luke à Leia et en les soulevant à l'aide de la Force. Adonis, surveille-moi ces trois zigotos._

 _Adonis voleta jusqu'en haut, où une guerre violente faisait rage. Rey avait choisi une chambre avec un balcon et une grande baie vitrée et s'y barricadait fermement. Poe et Finn se battaient à coup d'oreiller trouvés dans une armoire pour la chambre avec un lit-mezzanine._

 _Leia se dirigea très naturellement vers l'unique chambre avec un lit à deux places, avant de réaliser, de s'arrêter sur le seuil, les larmes aux yeux, la main crispée sur son pantalon._

 _Luke ne se rendait compte de rien, occupés à stopper le combat entre Finn et Poe, mais Adonis se posa délicatement dans le creux de son cou, à la jointure de son épaule et se blottit contre elle de toute la douceur de ses plumes de métal._

 _Peu à peu, les yeux de la vieille dame redevinrent secs et elle caressa la tête du droïde-oiseau._

 _-Merci._

-Je sens comme une sorte de grand poids sur la poitrine, qui me fait très mal et qui n'est pas dû à cette saloperie d'uniforme...

-C'est la culpabilité, Ren.

 _-Finn, Poe, vous arrêtez ! Sinon, vous prenez une chambre commune !_

 _Cela stoppa immédiatement le combat._

 _-Bon, très bien._

 _Combien de chambre reste-t-il ?_

 _-Il y a celle avec le lit à deux place, répondit Leia, mais j'ai vérifié, il s'agit de deux lits uniques collés. Il y a celle avec la mezzanine, et celle avec un frigo._

 _-Je prend celle avec le frigo, dit aussitôt Finn._

 _-Mais pourquoi y'a un frigo dans une chambre ?_

 _-Franchement ?_

 _-Ouais._

 _-Je sais pas. Les Terriens sont bizarres._

 _-Techniquement, c'est des humains._

 _-ça y est ? Ils ont arrêté de se taper dessus les deux losers ?_

 _C'était Rey qui était enfin sortie de sa forteresse._

 _-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les deux losers ?_

 _-Il est où Adonis ?_

 _-Sur l'épaule de Leia._

 _-Vous vous êtes précipités comme des sauvages sur les chambres, mais vous n'avez même pas jeté un coup d'oeil au reste de la maison, les réprimanda Luke._

 _-Bon, alors visitons-la, cette belle maison..._

 _Ils descendirent l'escalier et se rendirent en premier lieu à la salle de bain._

 _-Bon, jusqu'ici, c'est pas très différent..._

 _-C'est quoi ça ?_

 _Poe brandissait une sorte de pistolet très large avec un très grand canon, mais pas de gâchette. Il fil était attaché à l'extrémité du manche._

 _-Euh, aucune idée... C'est peut-être dangereux, repose ça, veux-tu._

 _-Hé, regardez !_

 _Rey se saisit du fil, qui l'élargissait et devenait une sorte de cube au bout, duquel sortait deux petites branches en métal, et l'enfonça dans le mur._

 _Il ne se passa rien._

 _-Il suffit peut-être d'appuyer sur ce bouton..._

 _Rey appuya en prenant bien garde de le tenir loin d'elle et de ses amis. Aussitôt, un puissant souffle d'air chaud balaya les serviettes rangées en face. La jeune fille éteignit tout de suite l'engin._

 _-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

 _-Je sais pas. Franchement, débranche moi ça, vraiment._

 _Rey débrancha l'appareil et ils allèrent dans la buanderie._

 _-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?_

 _Il désigna un grand cube blanc avec un hublot percé sur une de ses faces._

 _-ça s'ouvre..._

 _-C'est quoi tous ces boutons ?_

 _-J'ai trouvé un manuel !_

 _-Il font des manuels pour tout ou quoi ?_

 _-Oui, et bien on va pas s'en plaindre. Alors... C'est une... Machine à laver ! C'est écrit, là !_

 _-Machine à laver quoi ?_

 _-On verra plus tard._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger._

 _-Bon, rien de particulier à signaler._

 _-Si !_

 _Les Rebelles se tournèrent vers la Générale :_

 _-Interdiction formelle de sauter sur le canapé._

-Hin, hin, hin...

-Pourquoi vous riez Ren ?

-Parce que j'ai traumatisé ma mère avec cette histoire de sauter sur le canapé.

-Il faut absolument que vous nous racontiez cela.

-Hors de question.

-Chut !

 _Les Rebelles s'étaient immobilisés dans la cuisine, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur._

 _-Luke, il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne connaît pas qu'on va probablement se tuer avec._

 _-Tu es trop négative Leia._

 _-Ils sont ingénieux ces Terriens... souffla Rey en effleurant une étrange machine._

 _-Touche à rien, on sait jamais, ça peut exploser._

 _-Il faut absolument nouer des liens avec les Terriens, pour qu'ils puissent nous expliquer._

 _-N'oublie pas Poe ! Nous sommes ici incognitos ! Les Terriens ne doivent pas savoir que nous venons de l'espace..._

 _-Bon alors ! Maintenant que nous sommes plus ou moins installés, je propose qu'on prenne chacun une machine et qu'on tente de comprendre comment elle fonctionne pour l'expliquer aux autres._

 _-C'est une bonne stratégie Générale._

 _-Bon, je distribue. Luke, tu t'occupe de la « Machine à laver ». Poe, tu prends le drôle de blaster dans la salle de bain et essayes de ne pas te tuer. Finn, tu prends ça, là._

 _Elle désigna une machine sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

 _-Rey, occupe-toi de ça -une autre machine- et moi, je vais tenter de comprendre ça._

 _Elle remonta ses manches et s'approcha d'un cube de la taille de la « Machine à laver », mais avec des sortes de petits îlots de métal et sur sa face avant, il y avait une porte qui s'ouvrait verticalement._

 _Adonis était resté dans la cuisine. Il observait Rey, qui caressait l'étrange machine à laquelle elle avait était assignée._

 _Dans un tiroir près de là, elle trouvait une boîte contenant de très fines feuilles de papier._

 _\- « Filtre pour machine à café », lut-elle sur la boite._

 _Guidé par son instinct, elle trouva une ouverture dans la machine et y plaça un filtre. Puis, elle brancha la machine par un fil identique à celui du blaster dans la salle de bain dans le mur, où elle avait repéré un prise et elle attendit._

 _-Zut, il doit falloir ajouter quelque chose..._

 _Elle reprit la boite de filtre et lut attentivement les consignes marquées dessus._

 _-De l'eau et deux cuillers de café soluble. Café soluble, café soluble..._

 _Elle chercha dans les placards, mais ils étaient tous vides._

 _-Leia ? Il va falloir aller faire des...Oh, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Le blouson et le pantalon de Leia étaient à moitié cramés et elle essuyait ses mains toutes sales avec un vieux torchon._

 _-Deux choses, répondit-elle. Premièrement, cet engin est d'une saleté ! Deuxièmement, c'est fait pour faire cuire la nourriture._

 _Elle jeta un regard navrée à ses vêtements._

 _-Aïouillle !_

 _Elles se tournèrent vers Finn, qui avait des doigts coincés à l'intérieur de la machine et qui hurlait à en fendre les pierres._

 _-ça grille ! Ça me grille les doigts !_

 _-Essaie d'enlever tes doigts !_

 _-Je peux pas, ça c'est coincé !_

 _-Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?_

 _-CE N'EST PAS LA BONNE QUESTION !_

 _-Pardon, pardon...Euh..._

 _En désespoir de cause, Rey appuya sur un bouton au hasard et avec un petit claquement sec, les doigts de Finn sortirent. Il les mit sous l'eau avec un soupir de soulagement et une grimace de douleur._

 _-Bon, bah ça c'est pour griller des trucs._

 _-Merci pour cette précision Générale, je n'avais pas remarqué..._

 _Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent avec un grésillement (ce qui ne revêtait pas une grande importance puisqu'il faisait jour) mais ils entendirent un juron provenant de la buanderie où se trouvait Luke et où il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, puis après un court instant de silence, la voix de Poe qui criait depuis l'étage :_

 _-Désolé...Faites attention à l'avenir à ne pas laisse tomber le blaster-qui-souffle-du-vent dans l'eau..._

 _Leia se tourna vers Rey, un sourire navré aux lèvres._

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire, mais ça sera pour demain. Aujourd'hui, on apprivoise la maison._

L'écran s'éteignit.

Huxley se tourna vers Phasma :

-J'ai du mal à voir l'utilité de cet épisode. Je veux dire, d'un point stratégique.

-Eh bien... Nous apprenons que décidément, ces Rebelles ne sont pas doués.

-Ça nous fait une belle jambe.


	5. Mission Courses !

_Hellooooo ! Après une looooongue absence sur cette fic, je poste un looooooooong chapitre, que j'ai mis loooo.. ok, j'arrête. Nan, si j'ai mis du temps, c'est parce que ce chapitre a été PTN DE LONG A ECRIRE. Bref. En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

 _:-*_

...

L'eau chaude fit du bien à Hux. Il avait besoin de se détendre, après une journée aussi éprouvante. Kylo Ren avait voulu prouver qu'il pouvait être un excellent stormtrooper. Résultat : trois chasseurs étaient hors d'usage, toute la partie droite du vaisseau était privée d'électricité et ils avaient perdu le contrôle de vingt-quatre cellules d'enfermement (autrement dit, vingt-quatre chaises d'interrogatoire folles, et d'ailleurs, au moins 6 stormtroopers avaient été assommés en tentant de les désactiver).

Un journée éprouvante donc.

En sachant qu'à la fin de la matinée, Phasma avait déclaré forfait et était partie s'enfermer à l'autre bout du vaisseau, dans la salle de musculation, il avait dû sauver le maximum de choses tout seul.

Aussi, à 18h moins 10, Hux prenait une douche brûlante bien méritée. Et par pure prudence, il avait placé deux stormtroopers devant la porte de la salle de bain. Connaissant Ren, ce crétin était capable d'entrer, juste pour l'embêter.

On est jamais trop prudent.

Il saisit le shampoing et s'en frictionna le cuir chevelu. Il avait fait l'acquisition d'un shampoing spécial cheveux roux récemment et il avait hâte de l'essayer.

A ce moment précis, la porte vola en éclat et Phasma entra avec fracas. Hux poussa un cri et se cacha du mieux qu'il pu :

-NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? QUAND C'EST PAS REN, C'EST VOUS ? ON PEUT PLUS PRENDRE SA DOUCHE TRANQUILLE DANS CET ORDRE À LA CON ?

-Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je vous prévienne !

-Quoi encore ?!

-Non, mais c'est trop tard...

-ALORS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ !?

-C'est Ren Général. Il vous a joué un mauvais tour et j'espérais pouvoir vous prévenir à temps, mais... trop tard...

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Votre... votre shampoing...

-Pardon ?

-Je... je suis désolée...

Et Phasma secoua la tête d'un air dépité, avant de se sortir, sous le regard proprement éberlué de Hux.

Puis les paroles du Capitaine se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. En essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, et se rinça les cheveux à toute vitesse.

Puis, sans prendre le temps de se sécher, il bondit hors de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir :

-Oh non... non non non non non...

Le premier palier de désespoir passé, une colère sans nom le submergea :

-KYYYYYYYLO REEEEEEEEEN !

Ses cheveux roux n'était plus qu'une sorte d'amas mi-brun, mi-gris. Il allait le tuer. En plus, cet imbécile avait gaspillé une bouteille entière de shampoing pour arriver à ses fins. Il allait le payer, au centuple.

Il enfila rapidement son uniforme et sortit de la salle de bain en enfonçant le plus profondément possible sa casquette sur son crâne. Il traversa la zone de commandes communes d'un pas énergique, entouré par une aura de colère.

Il arriva en salle de Projection et s'apprêtait à hurler sur Kylo Ren qui le regardait d'un air narquois, toujours habillé en stormtrooper, sans le casque, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa la tête. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Oh, vous avait fait installer des sièges ?

-Oui, répondit Phasma, j'en avais marre d'être debout.

-Pourquoi vous gardez votre casquette Hux ? Demanda Kylo Ren

-Parce qu'elle est une protection, certes faible, mais un protection tout de même, contre les âneries qui s'échappent de votre bouche à chaque fois que vous l'ouvrez.

Phasma toussa alors que Ren ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, signe que les hostilités étaient terminées et que l'émission allait commencer.

 _-Bon. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ?_

 _-Sacs, ok. Argent, ok. Liste, ok. Arme, ok._

 _-Arme ? Comment ça, arme ?_

 _-Les Terriens sont des mecs sympas !*_

 _-On sait jamais, non ?_

 _-Finn, on va faire les courses, on part pas défoncer la tête à Snoke que je sache ?_

 _-Mais..._

 _-Pose ce blaster maintenant._

 _-Si il nous arrive un truc, venez pas dire que je vous aurais pas prévenu !_

 _-On prend le risque._

 _Rey prit le grand sac vert qui était posé à ses pieds._

 _-Adonis, on y va ! Et sois discret, hein !_

 _Les trois Rebelles sortirent de la maison._

 _-Juste comme ça..._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Quelqu'un a pensé à regarder où se trouvait le magasin de nourriture ?_

 _Il y eu un silence. Puis Finn tourna les talons et ré-rentra dans la maison._

 _-Oh oh oh ! Finn, tu fais quoi ?_

 _-Bah on sait pas où c'est, donc je vais voir si il y a pas une carte dans cette baraque._

 _-On va perdre du temps, Finn, reviens ici !_

 _-On demandera en chemin, y'a pas mort d'homme._

 _-J'avoue. On est des rebelles ou pas ?!_

 _-Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport._

 _-Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta Rey._

 _-On y va..._

 _Ils se mirent en marche, Adonis voletant près de la tête de Rey._

 _-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on doit acheter... ?_

 _La jeune fille sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et commença à la parcourir des yeux._

 _-Eh, j'veux pas dire, mais Luke, qu'est ce qu'il écrit mal ! Alors... Papier toilettes, peinture... Peinture ? Pourquoi il veux de la peinture ?_

 _-Peut-être pour repeindre la façade..._

 _-Comme si on avait que ça à faire... grommela Finn. Je croyais qu'on était venu ici pour entraîner Rey._

 _-Eh, mais t'as rien compris mon pote..._

 _-On est surtout là pour changer les idées à la Générale. Elle ne va pas très bien depuis... enfin, tu vois quoi._

 _-Luke aurait pu choisir n'importe autre planète, mais apparemment celle-ci revêt une importance particulière..._

Ren s'était recroquevillé sur son siège. Hux et Phasma échangèrent un regard gêné.

 _-Bon, c'est où ce magasin, là !?_

 _-Calme-toi Finn, on va demander à quelqu'un..._

 _Sur un banc, à leur droite, zonait une bande de jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années. L'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme à l'allure ténébreuse, tenait un guitare et grattait quelques notes d'un air mélancolique. Rey s'approcha, toujours aussi lumineuse :_

 _-Excusez-moi ! Pardon de vous dérangez, nous aimerions savoir où se trouve le magasin de nourriture le plus proche ?_

 _Les jeunes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Enfin, une jeune femme à l'opulente chevelure rousse, dont les jambes reposaient sur celles de jeune à la guitare répondit :_

 _-Tu veux dire, un supermarché ?_

 _-Euh... ouais !_

 _-C'est deux rues plus loin, un grand bâtiment avec marqué en gros « Supermarché » dessus. Tu peux pas le rater..._

 _Rey les remercia et retourna vers Poe et Finn._

 _-Ils nous regardent bizarrement... chuchota Poe._

 _-Ils sont pas vraiment habillés comme nous..._

 _-Faudra penser à s'acheter des vêtements, alors, conclut Rey._

 _La bande de jeunes les suivit du regard alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la rue._

 _-Là, c'est là._

 _Rey désigna le bâtiment qui se dressait en face d'eux._

 _-Oh bon sang..._

 _-C'est énorme..._

 _-C'est pas aussi gros que les chasseurs impériaux écrasés sur Jakku, relativisa Rey en haussant les épaules._

 _-Heiiin ?_

 _-Laisse tomber. Allez, on y va._

 _Et ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment._

-Je le sens pas...

-On s'en fout en fait Hux...

-Je le sens pas quand même...

 _-On va se perdre Rey, j'ai peur..._

 _-Ah non, Finn ! Tu n'as pas eu peur de trahir le Premier Ordre, tu n'as pas eu peur de venir me chercher sur cette saloperie de StarKiller, tu ne vas pas avoir peur de faire deux trois courses !_

 _Elle le saisit par la manche et l'entraîna dans les multiples rayons, suivie par Poe, qui lançait des regards ahuris à peu près partout._

 _-Les gens nous regardent vraiment bizarrement, s'inquiéta Rey._

 _-C'est peut-être parce qu'on dirait que tu es une grosse psychopathe qui chercher à capturer Finn pour le découper ?_

 _-N'importe quoi ! Je parie que c'est à cause de nos vêtements..._

 _-Bah, quoi, qu'est ce qu'ils ont nos vêtements ? Ils sont très bien nos vêtements !_

 _-Ouvre les yeux Poe, tu vois pas que les Terriens sont pas habillés pareil, chuchota Rey. Il faut qu'on s'en achète d'autres, le plus vite possible !_

 _-On peux pas d'abord s'occuper de la bouffe ? Quémanda Finn d'un ton suppliant_

 _-Non._

 _-Maiiis !_

 _-Moi j'veux bien, mais c'est où le rayon vêtements ?_

 _-Par là, on est passé devant toute à l'heure..._

 _Ils débouchèrent dans un rayon, plein à craquer de vêtements, de pyjamas, de sous-vêtements en tout genre et même de chaussures._

 _Rey prit le contrôle des opérations._

 _-Le but, c'est de ne pas se faire remarquer aujourd'hui. Alors, on choisit chacun une tenue complète et demain, on ira avec Luke et Leia dans un magasin spécialisé._

 _Ils s'avancèrent dans le rayon._

 _-Si possible, chuchota Rey plus à elle-même qu'aux deux autres, j'aimerai ne pas trop m'éloigner de mon style actuel..._

 _Elle s'arrêta devant un pantacourt de toile brune._

 _-Ah, bah ça c'est bien !_

 _-Tu rigoles ?_

 _-Ne te risque pas à critiquer mes goûts vestimentaires Finn._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard menaçant et lui colla le sac vert dans les bras, avant de se saisir du pantacourt, et de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage._

-Euh, pourquoi il continue de la suivre le droïde ?

-Attendez, il ne va pas la filmer pendant qu'elle se change ?

Hux commençait à légèrement paniquer et Ren s'était transformé en pivoine. Mais apparemment Adonis n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher Rey. Dans un réflexe de solidarité féminine, Phasma plaqua ses mains gantées sur les yeux de ses collègues au moment où Rey commençait à se changer.

Elle ne les libéra que lorsque Rey se fut entièrement rhabillée.

 _Rey sortit de la cabine, rayonnante._

 _-Alors, ça me va bien ?_

 _Finn, ne sachant que répondre, jeta un regard perdu à Poe, qui leva un pouce en direction de la jeune fille._

 _-Super bien !_

 _-Cool ! En plus, il n'est pas cher ! Je vais en prendre trois ! Et je crois que je vais prendre ce haut, en trois fois aussi !_

 _Elle désigna trois T-shirt blancs tout simple. Elle avait l'air surexcité par l'idée que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait enfin s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait sans risquer de mourir de faim par la suite. Elle sautait d'un vêtement à l'autre avec un éclat émerveillé dans les yeux et s'assit en tailleur devant le rayon chaussure afin de réfléchir à son choix._

 _Poe n'y passa pas cent sept ans. Il se saisit d'un T-shirt orange aux imprimés rectilignes qui rappelaient les vaisseaux de la Résistance, ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc aux coutures serrés, un « jean » comme il était marqué sur l'étiquette. Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit des mains de Rey une paire de chaussures bleus avec des lacets blancs, sans prêter attention à ses protestations._

 _Finn hésitait beaucoup. Il regardait ses vêtements, puis ceux accrochés en face de lui, et ne semblait pas vouloir se décider. Enfin, il se saisit d'un T-shirt blanc aux motifs noirs et d'un « jean » brun. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en cabine d'essayage, Poe lui sauta dessus, une paire de chaussures identiques aux siennes à la main :_

 _-Fiiiiiiiiiinn ! Regarde, j'ai trouvé les mêmes que celles que j'ai choisiiiii !_

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Et alors ? Comment ça « et alors »? ça te dirait pas qu'on ait les mêmes chaussures ? S'il te plaîîîît..._

 _-Mais euh..._

 _-En temps que meilleur ami ! Pour me faire plaisir..._

-Il ne va pas céder quand même, s'insurgea Phasma. C'est un ancien Stormtrooper tout de même !

 _-Bon d'accord, céda Finn._

 _-J'ai choisi ! cria Rey en brandissant devant eux une paires de bottine simili cuir._

 _-Oh, très joli._

 _-N'est ce pas ! Oh lala, j'ai envie de les mettre tout de suite... Mais on va d'abord payer._

 _-ça serait peut-être mieux, oui..._

 _-Vous avez pris quoi, vous ?_

 _Les garçons montrèrent leurs achats._

 _-Bon. On s'occupe de la nourriture ?_

 _-Oui, Finn, on y va, je sens bien que c'est important pour toi._

 _-Tu étais sous-alimenté dans le Premier Ordre, ou ça se passait comment ?_

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Nos soldats sont très bien nourris ! s'indigna Phasma.

-Calmez-vous bon sang, qu'on puisse entendre la suite !

 _-Bon alors... D'abord, ce qui est marqué sur la liste. Papier toilette..._

 _-Je suppose qu'on se sépare._

 _-Hors de question. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

 _-Finn, détends-toi un peu. Mais il a raison. Nous connaissant, ça finirait mal. Alors, qu'est ce que je disais moi... Ah oui, papier toilette._

 _-ça serait pas là, par hasard ?_

 _-Ah si. Bon, prends-en._

 _-Bah, c'est à dire que j'ai déjà les bras chargés._

 _Il montra la pile de vêtements qu'il serrait contre lui._

 _-Mince alors ! Il faudrait qu'on trouve un sac, ou du moins, quelque chose pour transporter tous nos achats._

 _-On aurait dû y penser avant ! On va pas pouvoir faire nos courses ici, on va devoir revenir bredouille et Luke et Leia vont nous renier !_

 _-Mais enfin Poe, pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?_

 _-J'imitais Finn._

 _-Eh !_

 _-Au lieu de faire les imbéciles, regardez autour de vous. Les gens utilisent des sortes de... chariots._

 _-Très juste. Vous pensez qu'ils les amènent depuis chez eux ? Où peut-on en acheter ?_

 _-Mais non Finn, rétorqua Rey. Quand nous sommes entrés, personne n'avait ce genre de truc. Non, je pense que c'est le magasin qui les distribue._

 _-Bon, je vais en chercher, lança Poe. Restez là, j'arrive._

 _Il partit d'un bon pas, les gens se retournant sur son passage, l'oeil attiré par la couleur flamboyante de son uniforme de pilote._

L'écran redevint noir.

-C'est fini ? S'étonna Hux.

-On dirait.

Kylo Ren se leva.

-Vous devriez retirer votre casquette, Hux, je suis sûr que vous auriez moins chaud.

-Vous devriez la fermez Kylo, je suis sûr que votre ego s'en trouverait fortement réduit.

-Bon, c'est fini tous les deux ?

Phasma était fatiguée. Et savoir que les Rebelles en bavaient tout autant qu'elle lui remontait à peine le moral.

-Eh qu'est ce que...

L'écran venait de se rallumer.

 _-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

 _Rey avait l'air mécontente, les mains sur les hanches._

 _-ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il est parti... Ah, le voilà ! T'étais passé où ?_

 _-On commençait à s'inquiéter !_

 _-Non, tu commençais à t'inquiéter, répliqua Rey. Moi, je commençais à m'agacer._

 _-Oui, bon, bah ça va, c'est hyper grand ici, disons que je me suis plus ou moins perdu._

 _-Et bien bonjour les pilotes de la Résistance..._

 _-Oh, ça va hein !_

 _Finn mit les vêtements et le papier toilette dans le chariot._

 _-Ensuite ?_

 _-Peinture._

 _-Euh, non, ça finalement, c'est pas la peine. Luke m'a appelé, il a discuté avec le voisin et apparemment, c'est pas ici qu'on trouvera de la bonne peinture._

 _-Le voisin ? Mais quel voisin ?_

 _-Un voisin. T'occupes._

 _-Bon. La bouffe maintenant ?_

 _-Oui, Finn, on y va..._

 _-Je pousse le chariot, je pousse le chariot !_

 _-D'accord Poe, ne t'excite pas !_

 _Rey s'écarta pour laisser Poe diriger le chariot._

 _-Alors... commençons par là !_

 _-C'est sympa ces boites, y'a plein de couleurs._

 _-La question est, qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?_

 _Un homme avec un gilet bleu marqué du blason du magasin s'approcha d'eux :_

 _-Alors ici, vous pouvez trouver des Miel Pops, des Chocapics, des Lions, 'fin les plus grandes marques de céréales quoi..._

 _Il avait débité ça d'un ton monocorde, comme s'il effectuait une tâche lassante et répétitive._

 _-En face, il y a tout ce qui va concerner cafés, ricoré, chocolat en poudre..._

 _Rey, Poe et Finn le regardaient d'un air complètement déboussolés. C'était quoi des Miel Pops ? Le vendeur continuait son lapsus, sans remarquer la lueur de panique qui traversait les yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Le Géant Vert, Kellogs, Nestlé, Carte Noire..._

 _Poe secoua la manche de Rey et lui murmura, impérieux :_

 _-Sors nous de là !_

 _-Bon... euh, merci Monsieur, de nous avoir aidés, c'était...euh, très gentil de votre part !_

 _Le vendeur eut à peine un haussement de sourcils et s'en fut d'où il était venu, comme un automate. Il y eut un moment de silence gênant._

 _-Vous êtes sûrs que c'était une bonne idée ?_

 _-Écoutez. Rey reprenait les choses en mains. Soyons méthodiques. Un rayon, puisse que ça s'appelle comme ça, à la fois._

 _-Bon, alors, on prend des Miel Pops, parce que je veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est !_

 _-Mets-les dans le chariot._

 _Ils prirent aussi un paquet de « café soluble », que Rey comptait utiliser dès qu'ils seraient rentrés et commencèrent à écumer les rayons._

 _Le même schéma se répétait. Finn trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, Poe se méfier, retournait l'objet dans tous les sens, allant même jusqu'à le renifler, puis, en désespoir de cause, Rey tranchait. Soit elle reposait le paquet sur l'étagère avec un regard sévère, soit elle poussait un léger soupir et le mettait dans le chariot. La première fois qu'elle refusa de prendre quelque chose (en l'occurrence, un pot rempli d'une substance mordorée peu ragoûtante, apparemment nommé « Peanut Butter »), elle eut le droit à la pire crise qu'elle n'avait jamais dû affronter :_

 _-Maiiiiis Rey, ça a l'air troooop bon !_

 _-J'ai dit non ! Luke a dit des denrées essentielles ! Et j'ai regardé l'étiquette, tu sais y'a combien de pourcents de graisse pour 100 g ?_

 _-Et alors ? On y a bien le droit !_

 _-Ne t'y met pas Finn !_

 _-S'il te plaîîîîîîîît ! Je suis sûre que Luke et Leia voudraient bien, eux !_

 _-Je n'en suis pas si sûre !_

 _-Mais allez, on peut en prendre un, mais juste un pot, juste un !_

 _-C'est hors de question ! J'ai dit non Poe, et non, c'est non ! Tu vas pas commencer à te rouler par terre comme les enfants ?_

 _-Tu sais très bien que j'en serais capable !_

 _-Tu n'as pas intérêt ! On y va ! On va prendre des légumes et des fruits, ça, vous pourrez en prendre autant que vous voulez._

 _-Mais moi, j'veux pas des fruits ! Moi je veux ça !_

 _-Bon, arrête maintenant Poe, tu es insupportable !_

-Et c'est ça, qui a volé la carte menant à Skywalker ? s'insurgea Hux.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, il a juste été plus rapide que nous !

-Ouais c'est ça !Vous êtes un incapable oui !

-Mais chut ! Si vous êtes incapable de vous taire, vous serez privé de séance tous les deux !

 _-Mais c'est quoi ces légumes bizarres ? se lamenta Finn en levant une drôle de boule rouge et un peu molle._

 _-Regarde l'écriteau. Ce sont des... « Tomates Rébellion d'Espagne. »_

 _-Oh, on les prend !_

 _-Oui, celles-là, on les prend !_

 _-Et ça, c'est quoi ?_

 _-Une... « Courgette »_

 _-J'aime bien le vert, mais là, ça m'inspire pas trop confiance..._

 _-Au pire, on en prend un légume de chaque espèce et on goûtera à la maison._

 _-Alors on eut prendre le Peanut Butter ?_

 _-C'est pas un légume Poe._

 _-Bon, alors je prends la « Courgette » et je peux prendre ça aussi ?_

 _-Des... « Carotte » ? Oui, si tu veux._

 _-J'aime bien la couleur, on dirait celle de mon pantalon._

 _-Moi, je prends ça là, les « Radis ». C'est de deux couleurs, c'est marrants._

 _-Moi, je vais prendre ça. Des « Pommes de Terre », ç'a la couleur du désert un peu._

 _-Mais, on les met directement dans le chariot ? Ils risquent de s'abîmer..._

 _-Euh... Non, regarde ce que les gens font. Ils prennent ces sortes de poches transparentes là._

 _Finn se saisit d'une poche._

 _-Mais comment ça s'ouvre ?_

 _-Donne._

 _Rey manipula un instant le bout de plastique, avant d'enfin trouver comme faire pour en faire une poche._

 _-Tiens, c'était pas si compliqué._

 _-Mais avec la Force, tout est plus facile aussi !_

 _-N'importe quoi, avoue que je suis juste plus douée que toi._

 _-Euh, mais ce qu'on a prit, ça tiendra jamais dans une seule poche..._

 _-Les gens ne mettent qu'une espèce de légumes dans chaque poche, regarde._

 _Rey mit la tomate dans un sac et en prit d'autre pour y mettre les autres légumes._

-Voyez, eux au moins, ils ont une alimentation équilibré ! Lança Phasma. C'est pas comme d'autres !

-Si la pilleuse d'épave n'était pas là, ils en boufferaient des cochonneries...

-Si je la prends en stage, elle arrivera peut-être à vous convaincre, vous.

-Effacez ce sourire niais Kylo.

 _-Et il faut prendre du pain !_

 _-Mais arrête de hurler !_

 _-Là, sans vouloir te blesser, tu crie plus fort que lui Rey._

 _-Bon, au moins, il font du pain aussi sur ce bled..._

 _-C'est bon, tu as choisi ?_

 _-Oui !_

 _-Et la viande ?_

 _-Luke a rappelé. Il a dit que la femme du voisin avait dit à Leia de ne pas acheter sa viande en super-marché et elles sont toutes les deux allées à la boucherie._

 _-Ok._

 _-Ouh, il fait froid dans ce rayon, dit donc..._

 _-C'est écrit « Surgelés »._

 _-Ça veut dire que ça se conserve ?_

 _-Je suppose, oui._

 _-Alors on peut prendre plein de trucs !_

 _-Je..._

 _Mais Poe était déjà parti. Rey poussa un soupir. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'ils découvrent de nouvelles spécialité régionales, non ?_

 _Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, le chariot rempli à ras-bord._

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde bizarrement..._

 _-Les Terriens ne font que nous regarder bizarrement depuis qu'on est arrivés._

 _-En tout cas, c'est chouette, y'a pas trop la queue._

 _-Notez bien, les garçons, chuchota Rey. Les clients déposent leurs achats sur ce tapis roulant. Pensez à faire pareil._

 _Poe et Finn hochèrent la tête et dès que leur tour fut venu, entassèrent leurs articles sur le tapis noir, sous le regard éberlué de la caissière._

 _-Vous allez à une convention ? Leur demanda-t-elle._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Vos vêtements...Ce sont des cosplays ?_

 _-C'est quoi des...faillit demander Finn._

 _-Oui, oui, c'est ça, vous avez tout compris ! le coupa Poe._

 _La caissière eut un sourire incertain et passa leur articles avec des bips retentissants. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux sacs de fruits et légumes, elle s'arrêta._

 _-Euh..._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Vous avez oublié de les peser et de mettre le code barre._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas voir leur prix si vous ne les avez pas pesez et collé l'étiquette._

 _-Ah oui, zut, dit Rey avec un rire un peu jaune..._

 _-Il faut qu'on y aille ?_

 _-Bah oui..._

 _-Je m'en occupe, lança Finn._

 _Il se saisit des sacs et courut en direction du rayon légumes. Rey se tourna vers la caissière avec un sourire éclatant qui sonnait un peu faux._

L'écran devint noir.

-C'est fini cette fois ?

-Non, c'est juste une coupure, ça revient, regardez.

 _Rey, Poe et Finn se trouvaient maintenant dans la rue, les bras chargés de leurs achats._

 _-Comment on a galéré !_

 _-Ouais. Mais on a réussi ! C'est Luke et Leia qui vont être contents !_

 _Ils empruntaient le même chemin qu'à l'aller et repassèrent devant le banc où se trouvaient toujours les jeunes de tout à l'heure. A cet instant, les bras de Rey lâchèrent et le contenu de son sac s'étala par terre. Aussitôt, les jeunes se levèrent pour l'aider à ramasser. Rey les remercia et la fille rousse lui tendit la main :_

 _-Je m'appelle Pomme. Et lui, c'est Iago, dit-elle en désignant son compagnon à la guitare. Vous avez l'air de sacrés zigotos dites-moi !_

 _Rey éclata de rire, tandis que Finn marmonnait dans sa barbe :_

 _-Si vous saviez ma pauvre..._

 _Et Poe lui tendit la main à son tour :_

 _-Je m'appelle Poe, et voici Finn et Rey._

 _-Enchantée._

Et l'écran s'éteignit sur le sourire rayonnant de Rey.

-OHMONDIEUKYLOILFAUTFAIREQUELQUECHOSE ! Ils sont en train de former une alliance là !

Kylo Ren tourna la tête vers lui, le regard un peu dans le vague. Hux haussa un sourcils furieux :

-Nan, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cet air niais ? Et fermez la bouche, c'est ridicule.

-Elle a un si beau rire...soupira Kylo.

-Misère, sortez moi de là...

...

 _Pfffffiouh ! 8 pages en traitement de texte._

 _Vous avez aimé → review_

 _Vous avait détesté → review_

 _Vous voulez devenir caissière → review_

 _Enjoy !_


End file.
